


Carpe Diem

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Frank Longbottom seizes the day.





	Carpe Diem

Frank Longbottom always considered how his actions would affect the future. He was always very conscious of others, how they would feel, what they would say. Needless to say, Frank played it safe much of the time.

His boss and mentor, Phyllis Grey, esteemed Mind healer was a different story. She was a different breed all together. She acted the way she felt in the moment and said what she meant. Not particularly conventional for a Mind Healer. 

"Tell me, Frank, what do you want out of life?" His boss had asked when they were out to lunch one day.

"I want to be a Mind Healer." The trainee said.

"Obviously. But what do you want? What are your desires, boy?" The older woman asked. Frank found it a bit unprofessional for his boss to ask him about his desires. Really though, he shouldn't be so surprised anymore.

"I.. don't know." Frank admitted. 

"Of course you know. I'm sure you tell yourself, one day soon, maybe tomorrow." She took a sip of her tea "Why not today? Why wait? There's a saying, 'Carpe Diem' means seize the day. Some people question that philosophy, but why think about the future when you can think of the now, this moment."

Frank pondered his mentor's question as he worked his shift in the Janus Thickey ward. Rose Granger-Weasley walked in like clockwork, same time every week like she had for the past year. He remembered the first time he had seen her walk into the ward. It was a surprise to say the least.

Rose definitely stood out with her red hair, business attire. She must have come straight from work. She smiled pleasantly at him. "Hello Frank." She greeted.

"Rose, It's good to see you. What brings you here?" Frank asked.

"I'm visiting a friend. Janice Bright." Rose stated.

Janice Bright was a new admitee, middle aged, recently widowed. The details of her how her condition came about was on a strictly need-to-know basis. Frank, being a simple trainee, had not needed to know. What he did know was she was essentially a blank state, what she had been before was wiped clean 

Frank then realized he had not yet said anything. He cleared his throat. "Right this way then." Frank said, leading her to Janice's room.

Rose did not seem taken aback by Janice's listless expression and her lack of reaction to her presence. Many people were visibly unsettled upon seeing seeing the patients, it was hard no doubt. Frank was used to it, when he was old enough he had accompanies his father to see his grandparents. Rose made herself comfortable, sitting down on the bed.

"How have you been? It's been busy at work as you can imagine." Rose had started, it took a moment to realize she was talking to Janice as if nothing was off at all. "Old Pippin is doing well. He misses you terribly though, poor thing." Rose then laughed "The other day-"

Frank decided to leave the room, figuring he'd give them privacy. It warmed his heart to see Rose chatting so happily to her friend. The patients didn't get many visitors, it was too hard for their loved ones.

Frank had not expected Rose to come back, but she came back the next week and the week after that and the week after that. It was nice to see her, this place could get quite dreary. He soon anticipated her coming. 

"I'm sorry Rose, she's sleeping right now." Frank said apologetically one day.

"That's all right." Rose said, though she looked troubled. 

"What's wrong Rose?" Frank asked, the ward wasn't currently busy, his boss wouldn't mind him talking.

"Nothing's wrong." Rose supplied.

"You can tell me." Frank said gently. They weren't particularly close growing up, there was a 4 year age gap after all. He was more friends with Hugo than Rose. He doubted she would tell him.

"It's my fault." Rose said quietly.

"What's your fault?" Frank asked.

"What happened to Janice." 

"I'm sure that's not true."

"You don't even know what happened. It was my fault. She was cleaning up my mess! It should have been me, Frank. It should have been me." Rose said, her voice breaking.

"Rose, you don't mean that. It wasn't your fault." Frank comforted, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't even be in the Department of Mysteries, I should transfer or something." 

"Haven't you wanted to be an Unspeakable your whole life?" Frank asked. "You can't give up."

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." Rose sighed. "Look at me going on about my problems. You're at work. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I asked. Besides, it's my job. Or I want it to be anyway." Frank said with a smile. 

"You're a good listener. You'll make a great Mind Healer." Rose said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Frank said.

They started talking more after that. About anything and everything. Rose even started asking him to go to lunch with her sometimes. She was brilliant, kind, pretty. Her laugh was the most endearing laugh he had ever heard, she snorted when she laughed. It was one day Frank realized he had a crush on her. Rose Granger-Weasley was way out of his league. There was no way she'd go out with him. Him, Frank Longbottom who most girls dumped because "it just wasn't working". They were really just saying he was boring.

Frank mulled over Phyllis' words for a week before he realized something. He desired Rose, but he was denying himself, too focused on what could possibly happen. He would never know if he didn't. So he stopped Rose one day when she was leaving. She looked at him expectantly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner some time? As a date." Frank clarified so there would be no confusion on what he wanted.

A smirk appeared on Rose's face, "I was hoping you'd ask me out for ages! I was starting to think I was reading this all wrong."

Frank had not expected that response at all. "So, that's a yes then?" 

Rose smiled at him, "Absolutely! Pick me up at 7 tomorrow night." She then turned on her heel and left.

Frank felt his heart swell with joy. Carpe Diem indeed.

\--------------


End file.
